Star Trek: New Voyage
by Obi-Wan30
Summary: The story continues...


"I can't believe you want to work during what's supposed to be our honeymoon."

Kirzon Draughn stood in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting his uniform for the third time, still incredulous over his new wife's decision.

"We get married yesterday, and you have no problem with spending our first day as husband and wife separated?"

"We aren't exactly separated, Kirzon," his wife Kenia responded. "You'll be on the bridge; I'll be on deck 8. We'll meet for lunch. I'll visit you if you get lonely," she added sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Ken. I really don't feel like working today. Or tomorrow. Or for the next week…"

"I know, Kirzon. But I don't want to spend our honeymoon on this ship." Kirzon opened his mouth to respond, but Kenia kept talking. "And I _don't_ want to be locked up in the holodeck pretending to be somewhere we really aren't. The _Knight_ is scheduled to dock at McKinley in three days. From there we can shuttle to Earth, and spend time on _real_ beaches."

Kirzon walked over to the replicator in the living room of their quarters after accepting the fact his uniform wasn't going rest evenly across his shoulders. The new ship's tailor was terrible at his job. "Guava berry juice," he said, and then turned to his wife. "I know. I get it. But I'm First Officer. You're Head Counselor. We can take a few days now and still enjoy time on Earth."

"That," Kenia said, pointing to her husband's replicated Caribbean drink, "is nasty. And I don't want to set a bad example for the crew. We decided to take leave once we dock. I don't want to take more days than we need to."

Kirzon raised an eyebrow. "Very logical." He then took a sip of his drink. "Oh, man, this _is_ disgusting! Isn't this what Juan was drinking last night? I could have sworn I loved it at the reception…"

Kenia laughed. "I told you. And I'm glad you see it my way. It actually makes me feel good. It's not everyday I get to out-reason a Vulcan."

"_Half_-Vulcan. And don't get to full of yourself. I caved to preserve the peace. It was the… logical thing to do."

"Of course it was, honey. Now leave before you're late." She kissed Kirzon good-bye and made her way to the bedroom. "Bye the way, your uniform is lopsided. You should get the ship's tailor to take a look at it. I hear he's really good."

Kirzon rolled his eyes and made his way out of their quarters. She wasn't going to make marriage very easy. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Kirzon walked down the corridors of the _U.S.S. Knight_, the small, Nova-class science vessel he had been assigned to for the past two years. Just six months ago Captain Juan Miranda promoted him the First Officer, and Kirzon was enjoying every minute of it. He had grown comfortably into the role of first officer, learning everything he could about ship functions from his time in Operations. Captain Miranda was a great teacher when it came to command, the general atmosphere of the ship was relaxed, and all of his fellow officers were his friends, who respected and looked up to him. Even the beautiful Betazoid counselor, Kenia Tel-Roni, agreed to become his wife.

Life was definitely great for Kirzon Draughn. The days of being a known as a rude, rebellious, half-breed on his mother's home world of Vulcan were long past.

As Kirzon was riding the turbolift to the bridge, Captain Miranda's voice rang through the intercom.

"All hands, this is the captain. Stand by for a ship-wide announcement. If possible, make your way to display monitor."

The turbolift doors opened and Kirzon ran out.

"What's going on?"

Captain Miranda looked at Kirzon. His eyes were watery. "The President is addressing the Federation."

Within seconds the main screen displayed the Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets. Then President Jax-Ot, who was just about to end his second term as President of the Federation Council, appeared.

"My fellow citizens," he started. "These have been hard times for the Federation. Almost a decade after the Dominion War, we still have not fully recovered. And yet we continue to sacrifice to aid our Klingon allies, the Cardassian Empire, and now, with the destruction of their home world, the Romulans. I agree wholeheartedly with Chancellor Martok of the Klingon Empire when he said, 'Not through physical prowess, but through never-ending sacrifice does the Federation prove to be the embodiment of Honor.' And I address you all now to speak of one man to who this truly applies. As you know, an independent faction of the Romulan Mining Guild attacked the Federation relief vessels after the catastrophe, even as the supernova continued to threaten more worlds. It was Ambassador Spock who took it upon himself to engage the enemy while trying to stop the supernova event with experimental technology. He heroically stopped both at the cost of his own life."

As the President took a moment to regain some lost composure, the bridge of the Knight stayed silent. Everyone was aware of how much Miranda looked up to the Ambassador. His grandfather served with him on the Enterprise, and Miranda grew up hearing how great Mr. Spock was. Kirzon realized his captain must have heard the news prior to the official address, and wondered how terrible it must be to lose a childhood hero.

"Nothing I could say at this moment can ease the great loss every member of the Federation is feeling at this moment. This was a man who dedicated decades of his life to the defense and growth of the ideals of the Federation. He proved with his own life that members of very different cultures can come together to become one, harmonious entity.

"In eleven days it will be the anniversary of Ambassador Spock's first day at Starfleet Academy, the day he began his service to the Federation so many years ago. We feel it appropriate to hold a memorial service on the grounds of the academy at that time. Jean-Luc Picard, Federation Ambassador to Vulcan, will be presiding, and the service will be broadcast to every Federation world, starbase, and starship. I encourage all to join us in a celebration of his life.

"And to our sister world of Vulcan, I speak for everyone when I say, we mourn with thee. Thank you for your time, my fellow citizens."


End file.
